


【数寄/寄数】图谋不轨

by Juuuli0928



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuuli0928/pseuds/Juuuli0928
Summary: 摄影师和明星的一个一见钟情又日久生情的老套故事
Relationships: Katayose Ryota/Kazuhara Ryuto, 寄数, 数寄 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【数寄/寄数】图谋不轨

**Author's Note:**

> *有一丢丢森岚面玲  
> *中间写嗨了所以有点长  
> *ooc慎

01

片寄凉太发新歌那天联系了一下小森隼，说公司给他接了小森隼主持的那个明星生活观察节目顺便做做宣传，让他关照一下。

“说什么呢，你肯来这个节目我还挺意外的，”小森隼说道。依照他和片寄凉太多年的交情，的确想象不到他会答应这种比较暴露隐私的工作。

“都是公司的安排。”片寄凉太苦笑。

电话那头的小森隼有点担心，“这样吧，我和这个节目组里的一个摄影师比较熟，我问问编导能不能把他换给你。”

“啊真的吗，谢谢你隼。”片寄凉太说。

小森隼在电话那边沉默了一会儿，叹了口气，“你最近太累了，凉太君，拍完这个节目之后我们找玲於一起去喝一杯吧。”

“嗯，好。”片寄凉太对着空气点点头。

宣传期前后总是很多工作，但是让片寄凉太觉得更累的心理上的疲惫。一直一个人奔波，心里沉闷着，像被石头压着喘不过气。没有什么能令他发自内心笑出来的事情，每次从经纪人那边回看自己上综艺节目的表现，心里都疑惑着自己当时怎么会笑得出来。

拍摄当天，经纪人和团队早早地就来到了片寄凉太的家里，给他准备妆发。

“哎，我以为不用化妆呢。”片寄凉太开门看到门外一大批人马，从中找到了自己的经纪人。

经纪人摆摆手说，“你还真以为这种节目真要你真实呈现呢，待会儿这儿还有个剧本，你这一天要干嘛都给你安排好了，开机前你稍微看看。”

说着把几张纸递给片寄凉太，上面详细地写满了今天的计划，连在什么时间用什么方式神不知鬼不觉地插入新歌宣传都给你安排得明明白白。

在片寄凉太准备期间，又有人按响了片寄凉太的门铃。经纪人去开了门之后，几个人抬着摄影设备进来。片寄凉太看了一眼，箱子里装着的都是待会儿会全部装到他家里各个角落去的摄影机，接下来的一天他们会变成无数观众的眼睛，记录着片寄凉太一天的一举一动。

片寄凉太在心里叹了口气，他一点也不喜欢干这种没有私人空间的事情，这跟把他扒光了上节目有什么不同。

他性格比较孤僻，除了工作之外能不和圈里人接触便不会接触，和自己往来比较多的也就是从进演艺圈之前就情同手足的小森隼和佐野玲於。他不乐意掺杂进太多的人情世故里面，总是把自己保护地紧紧得，不容得一般人走进他给自己砌起的墙里。

他因为喜欢唱歌进了演艺圈，但不代表要因此牺牲掉他所有的私人空间。

这次的拍摄他也向经纪人抱怨过，但是碍于公司安排并不能拒绝，最多答应了他没有下一次。

片寄凉太化完妆准备好，坐在一旁玩手机。划开屏幕，看到小森隼给他发了条信息。

小森隼说，他已经让编导把自己认识的摄影师换给了片寄凉太，摄影师名字叫数原龙友，让他有什么不想被拍到的都和他说，还在末尾撒娇似地向片寄凉太邀功要他请吃饭。

“好好。”片寄凉太想象得到小森隼那嘚瑟的小表情，笑着回复了他。

“看什么呢笑得这么开心。”经纪人的声音突然从头顶响起，吓得片寄凉太手一抖把手机摔地毯上。

当他心疼地捡起手机左看右看的时候，经纪人接着说道，“来打个招呼，这是这次负责你拍摄的数原先生。”

片寄凉太听到名字后缓缓抬起头，看到了站在自己面前的人。

眼前的人身材健硕，看得出来是经常健身的人，头发剪得很短，下巴上留着小胡子，但是却远比平时的摄影师看起来清爽，还有他那让人无法忽视的鼻钉和颈边的纹身，搭配上他的肌肉，片寄凉太在心里算着他一拳能打飞多少个自己。

但最让片寄凉太疑惑的是，在室内干嘛要带着墨镜？

墨镜男看片寄凉太盯着自己，稍稍欠身，“您好，我是数原龙友，这次负责您节目的大部分随行拍摄。”

“啊您好。”片寄凉太回过神来，站起身礼貌地朝数原龙友鞠躬，“今天一天请多指教。”

“那现在我们准备装上摄像头，麻烦您跟我过来确认一下位置。”

片寄凉太点点头，跟上了数原。

他们两个带着几个人在片寄凉太家里转了好几圈，确认好了几处定点摄像机的位置，等走到房子比较深处的地方的时候，片寄凉太犹豫地开口对数原龙友说，“那个，前面可以不要装  
摄像机吗？那边是我的卧室还有我的卫生间那些。”

数原龙友看了这个比自己高小半个头的年轻小偶像一眼，点点头，“当然可以，隼那小子就是让我来干这事儿的。”

从第一次见面的陌生人口里听到自己熟人的名字，还是这样的称呼，片寄凉太不禁好奇这个叫数原的人的来头。

时间将近十点的时候，一切准备就绪，屋子里除了片寄凉太和他的经纪人，以及数原龙友之外的所有人都撤走了。数原龙友坐在地毯上检查着待会儿随行拍摄的摄像机，经纪人盯了数原龙友一会儿便拉着片寄凉太到一旁吩咐他，“我一会儿就回电视台去，可以从监视器那里看到这边的情况，要是他想干些什么事情我们都能看见，随时联系，你就安心按照剧本安排来就行。”

片寄凉太笑笑，“行了，我这么大个人了他能怎么样。”

经纪人说，“他看上去也太不良了点，都不知道怎么进节目组的。”

片寄凉太说，“你不能以貌取人啊小泉桑。”

当片寄凉太把老妈子似的唠叨的经纪人送走之后，深深地叹了口气。

“怎么了？怕我对大明星图谋不轨吗？”数原龙友的声音从背后响起，片寄凉太转过身，看到他托着摄像机，黑漆漆的镜头正在对着自己。

“不是的，”片寄凉太摆出营业性的笑容，“只是第一次拍这种节目，有点紧张。”

数原龙友从摄像机后面探出头，深深地看了他一眼，“那我们准备准备就开始拍吧，按照你那剧本上写的来。”

片寄凉太拿起剧本翻了翻，这哪是自己日常的生活，全都是假象罢了，这么想着反而能松一口气——观众粉丝们还是窥探不到自己最真实的一面。

“那么先从做早饭开始。”数原龙友站起身来，把摄像机托到肩膀上，一副进入工作状态的模样。

“好。”

片寄凉太回到房间再重新走出客厅，装着一副刚睡醒的模样同摄影师也就是数原龙友以及镜头后的观众打了个招呼，然后走进厨房，数原龙友跟随其后。

从冰箱里搜寻了一会儿之后，最终拿出来一只鸡蛋，打开面包机预热，塞两片吐司，扭开火架上平底锅准备煎蛋。

“你早上就吃这些吗？”数原龙友的声音从背后响起。

片寄凉太背对着他翻了个白眼，且不说摄像期间随意搭话毫无职业道德，再说我做什么吃的关你什么事？

他才不会说他不怎么会做饭。

片寄凉太转过头去，笑着说：“是的，我早上不怎么喜欢吃东西。”

片寄凉太两下把没什么水准的早餐准备好，给自己倒了杯咖啡，坐到餐桌上放好，数原龙友把摄像机放在他对面，自己坐到摄像机旁边的位子上，看着片寄凉太吃早餐。

片寄凉太被他看得浑身不自在，开口说道，“你能不能不要看着我吃？”

“我得看着摄像机保证它把你拍了下来。”数原龙友指了指摄像机，一副无辜的样子。

片寄凉太无言以对，只能顶着他的目光硬着头皮吃完早餐。

数原龙友看着片寄凉太恨不得一秒吃光盘子里的东西而把腮帮子塞得满满的样子，活像只仓鼠。他被自己的想法逗乐了，悄悄扭过头笑了出来。

上午的摄影比较枯燥，早餐过后的片寄凉太被安排着研读自己准备的新剧的剧本，偶尔对着摄像机说上两句自己的感受和期望——没错，还是宣传。

数原龙友也陪着片寄凉太坐在客厅里的地毯上看着摄像机出神，不知道他看到究竟是摄像机上的种种数值，还是摄像机里的人。

中午做饭的时候片寄凉太打开了家里的音箱，播放了自己的新歌，美曰其名做饭的时候听歌会比较有趣。

“数原先生，你的那份我也帮你做了。”片寄凉太边摆盘边对摄像机后面的人说。

“啊，谢谢。我可真的不想吃外卖。”数原龙友腾出一只手，朝片寄凉太比了个大拇指。

片寄凉太对着镜头笑了起来，“好傻。”

数原龙友不敢从摄像机监视器中移开眼睛，哪怕一眨眼他就会丢失这个笑容。

吃饭的时候还是同样的位置，片寄凉太对数原龙友说，“你的声音会录进去的吧。”

“这有什么，不是24小时都会被剪进去的，片寄君。”

数原龙友继续扒了两口白饭，“刚刚那首就是你的新歌？”

“是的。”

“不错，挺好听的。”

片寄凉太笑了笑，“谢谢夸奖。”

“気づけば Lonely，感じたのに，今は君のもとへ。*”数原龙友回想着刚刚的调子哼了两句，“是这样唱的吧。”

数原龙友抬起头，对上了片寄凉太惊讶的大眼睛。

片寄凉太说，“数原先生，你唱歌好厉害！”

数原龙友抵不住片寄凉太湿漉漉的大眼睛，把目光移回自己的碗里，“这就两句词，怎么能听得出来。”

“不不不，就是单纯的好听，这两句就足够了。”

数原龙友被片寄凉太夸奖后竟害羞起来，不自然地扶了扶墨镜，抱着手臂，一副不以为然的样子，嘴角却要翘到天上，“也，也就这样吧！”

片寄凉太被他的模样逗乐了，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“数原先生如果去唱歌的话，肯定会成为很好的歌手。”

“是吗。”数原龙友笑着，低下头看着自己的脚尖。

02

下午的安排是修剪片寄凉太后花园的草坪，以及浇花，为小花园添上新的装饰塑像，坐在千秋上听着新歌享用下午茶。

下午的太阳还挺猛，片寄凉太在走出后花园前伸手对数原龙友说，“你的墨镜借我戴戴。”

“戴着墨镜你怎么看得见杂草在哪儿。”

“你不也看得见拍我吗？”片寄凉太利索地反驳。

“行行行。”数原龙友知道自己说不过，把墨镜从脸上摘下来，放到片寄凉太的手心里，抬起头又看到片寄凉太瞪着大眼睛看着自己。

“干嘛？摘下墨镜就不认得我了？”

“数原先生，你的睫毛好长哦。”

“……行了，快点去吧。”

干起活来时间就会过得很快，和数原龙友相处的一个上午让片寄凉太稍稍放松了一点——至少他看起来不是个坏家伙。于是在整理后花园期间也偶尔和数原龙友聊上两句，甚至指挥着数原龙友将道具小塑像从前门搬到后花园去，数原龙友也在片寄凉太翻土的时候边吐槽这“看你那细胳膊细腿的”边拿过他手里的小铲子替他翻起土来。

片寄凉太换了身干净的衣服回到客厅的时候，看到数原龙友正在打电话。他便给自己接了杯水，坐在沙发上翻翻接下来要干的事情。

现在时间接近下午五点，安排上写着让他去超市买食材，为了不暴露住址，还特意选了比较远的一家。

在片寄凉太思考着买些什么的时候，他的手机亮了起来，他拿起来一看，是经纪人发来的信息。

“原定的那家超市突然通知我们的撤回了拍摄许可，我们会再选择别的超市的。今天的摄影就到此结束了，辛苦你了凉太君。”

片寄凉太抬起头，看到数原龙友挂上了电话向他走过来。

“他们说接下来的外景改到下次再拍。”数原龙友朝片寄凉太晃了晃他的手机。

“我知道了，刚刚小泉桑也给我发了信息。”

客厅突然陷入沉默，本该还要继续的工作突然结束了，那数原龙友就没有再留在这里的理由了。

“那我现在去把定点的摄像机都卸下来，然后……”数原龙友挠挠头，扫视了一下视线范围内的定点摄像机。

“要不要留下来吃个饭？”片寄凉太打断了他。

数原龙友转过头，看着坐在盘腿坐在沙发上冲他发出邀请的片寄凉太。

“不，工作结束了，我就不打扰你了。”数原龙友从小森隼那里知道片寄凉太是个注重私人空间的人，虽然这几个小时的相处让他和片寄凉太亲近了一些，但是还没到厚脸皮留在别人家里的地步。

“这样……那好吧。”被拒绝的片寄凉太往后一躺霸占整个沙发，把他的一条长腿搭在另一条腿上，抓起手机一言不发地玩起来。

数原龙友只好自己去把摄像机一个个拆下来。

当他把所有摄像机拆下来清点好放回箱子里，联系别人来搬走的时候，片寄凉太还维持着那个姿势躺在沙发上，开了包零食放在肚子上，一手手机一手零食。

数原龙友想，原来王子平时就是这样的，不错。

“那我走了，”数原龙友关门前，“对了，谢谢你做的饭，虽然算不上好吃。下次拍摄还是我给你做吧。”

片寄凉太“蹭”地一下坐了起来，数原龙友像逃命一样关上了门。

“什么啊！”片寄凉太愤愤地摁开聊天页面，找到小森隼的名字，约他今晚就出来吃饭，讨伐他给自己找的摄影师。

小森隼和佐野玲於到包间时，片寄凉太刚好爽快地干完了一杯啤酒。

“你好像自己一个人喝得还挺开心。”佐野玲於不客气地吐槽着坐在他对面。

“虽然说了我们一起聚一聚，但是也太快了吧，”小森隼坐到佐野玲於旁边，“你是不是才刚结束拍摄。”

“没，出了点状况，剩下的要下一次再拍。”片寄凉太说，“话说他是你谁啊，数原龙友。”

“你让龙友君去拍凉太了吗？”佐野玲於看向小森隼。

“玲於也认识吗？”片寄凉太问。

“认识，他是亚岚和曼迪以前的舍友。”佐野玲於说道。

这样一说，片寄凉太倒是捋清楚了。白滨亚岚是小森隼的前辈兼单恋对象，曼迪是佐野玲於的男朋友。

“合着就我一个人不认识他咯。”片寄凉太愤愤地指了指他俩，“真是胳膊肘往外拐。”

“没有，这不是没有机会让你们认识吗！”小森隼抱不平，“凉太君一直这么忙，再说这不是认识上了吗。”

“下次把大家都叫上一起喝酒吧嘻嘻，反正都认识了。”佐野玲於心里的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，“啊当然还有裕太君。”

中务裕太就是他们宿舍的第四人，现在在电视台做着导演助理*，虽然不负责同一个节目，但是经常能在电视台碰到他。

“裕太君是电视台的那个裕太君吗？”片寄凉太一脸不敢相信。

小森隼和佐野玲於点点头。

片寄凉太心想变了变了孩子长大了在外面交朋友了也不和哥哥说。

“所以，”小森隼重新拾起原本的话题，“这么急急忙忙喊我们出来，龙友君得罪你了？”

“那倒没有，”片寄凉太给自己碗里添了块炸鸡，“只是他一副混混模样，相处起来还挺好人的样子。”

“哦——”小森隼拖长了音。

“对了！他居然说我做饭难吃！我可是好心给他也一起做了份饭啊他居然说难吃！”片寄凉太咬牙切齿。

“你还给他做饭了？”佐野玲於说，“不敢相信龙友君居然吃得下。”

“你什么意思？”片寄凉太看了眼佐野玲於，后者笑嘻嘻地躲到小森隼后面去，“我乱讲的啦！”

片寄凉太哼哼两声，小森隼接了话，“这倒不怪你，龙友君他挺会做饭的，味道不错，亚岚君也老是去他家蹭饭。”

“真的吗？”片寄凉太说，“他说下次拍摄时给我做饭。”

说完片寄凉太便专心对付起他的炸鸡，留下小森隼和佐野玲於面面相觑。

“你俩干嘛？快点吃啊，我请客。”

小森隼突然凑近了片寄凉太左看右看，幽幽地开口，“凉太君，你俩不简单啊。”

“什么意思？”片寄凉太说，“你别多想，我猜他只是还我一顿饭顺便还要名正言顺嘲笑我的饭难吃。”

“是吗，”小森隼半信半疑地转过头对佐野玲於小声说，“你说我是不是把凉太君带进了虎穴？”

“嘛，凉太开心就好，他比我俩都聪明着呢，”佐野玲於头也不抬吃着肉，“不过我可打不过龙友君，曼迪应该可以。”

03

第二次拍摄选在了第二周的某个工作日，因为只需要拍剩下的外景部分，所以数原龙友下午四点多才赶到片寄凉太家。

打开门看到只有片寄凉太一个人在家，数原龙友问，“你的经纪人呢？”

“你说小泉桑？她刚刚走了。”

“不跟着我们一起拍吗？”

片寄凉太眯起眼看着他，“干嘛，你这么想她在么？”

数原龙友笑了笑，“你说呢。”

“她说，看我们还相处得挺愉快的样子，就回公司去了。”片寄凉太说，“她还有一大堆东西要处理，也不好强行留着她了。”

“哎——”数原龙友假装遗憾的样子，“还以为能多看看漂亮大姐姐。”

片寄凉太给了他一个眼刀，“你说话注意点。”

数原龙友看着瞪大眼睛凶巴巴警告他的片寄凉太，得逞似的笑了笑。

“你笑得让我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”片寄凉太用力摩擦了一下自己的手臂。

“行了大明星，赶紧准备着出门吧。”

虽说是出门，片寄凉太倒是穿得很居家，运动服加运动鞋，头发提前做成了上一次的模样，却比上一次见面时更加蓬松，显得整个人都软软的，没有一点攻击性。

这次预定的超市是离片寄凉太家比较近的一家，走路也不过十多分钟的时间，数原龙友在出门前问了下片寄凉太，“真的没关系吗？”

“没事的，公司还算对我不错，不会让我出事的。”片寄凉太坐在玄关系着鞋带，又用开玩笑的语气边说着，边伸手拍拍数原龙友的手臂“再说，看看你的肌肉龙友君，你一个应该能打好几个。”

“……龙友君？”数原龙友反问。

“啊、”片寄凉太解释道，“那什么，隼他们不都这么叫你吗？如果你不喜欢……”

“没事，你怎么叫都行。”数原龙友转过身去背对着他，“嘛，区区几个小粉丝我还是能拦得住的，但是我对女孩子可没辙了，真是烦恼啊。”

片寄凉太在他身后憋笑，“那走吧，绅士龙友君。”

一路上片寄凉太脚步轻快，就差整个人蹦起来了，但是走路的整体速度却很慢，数原龙友在他前面后退着拍着，却也不恼他这莫名其妙的走路节奏。

片寄凉太和几个认识他的路人打了招呼，把上下四周的环境都打量完了，盯着眼前的摄像机说起话来，“今天天气真好啊。”

数原龙友看着镜头里活泼的片寄凉太，微笑起来，对对，赶紧和电视前的观众粉丝说说话。

“我已经好久没有这样子出来逛了。”片寄凉太紧看着镜头，“之前的工作太忙了，又是录歌，又是拍剧，又是上综艺，还要练舞和上声乐课。”

数原龙友心想，那还真不是一般的忙，怪不得这么瘦。

“还有啊，我一直挺喜欢吃东西的，但是前段时间为了剧里的角色一直在节食，还断食过一段时间，接着慢慢吃恢复餐，到现在新歌发完，算是过了这个阶段了，总算能好好吃东西了我可开心了。”

“上周我约了隼和另外一个叫玲於的朋友出去吃东西，真的是我这段时间以来最开心的时候了，当然那一天都挺开心的。”

“就是有个人说我做饭难吃坏我心情。”片寄凉太皱着眉盯着黑漆漆的镜头。

数原龙友知道他盯着的是他自己，他居然这么记仇？

数原龙友换了下位置，和片寄凉太并排走着，侧过身来拍他，这样拍还挺像女友视角的，观众应该会喜欢。

片寄凉太侧目看了他一眼，继续说道，“而且我最近知道了一件事，简单点说，就是我的好朋友的好朋友不是我的好朋友，”片寄凉太像念了一句绕口令似的，“是不是很过分？我的好朋友居然不介绍给我他们新认识的，不对，应该是认识了蛮久的好朋友！”

数原龙友忍不住吐槽，“这难得的女友视角你能不能说点好的。”突然又像意识到什么似的，说道，“你说的好朋友的好朋友不会是我吧？”

“就是你！我认识隼玲於亚岚君曼迪桑甚至裕太君，我居然不认识你！”

好了这条已经可以剪掉了。

“这不是没机会认识吗，”数原龙友说着，把头从摄像机后面探出来，“还有，认识我有什么好的，我又没什么人脉，也不是什么好人。”

“是不是好人又不是你说了算。”

“难道还要你说了算吗？”数原龙友觉得有点好笑。

“反正我觉得你是个好人。”片寄凉太说着又赶紧补上一句，“隼和玲於也这么觉得的。”

那两小子损我都来不及，才不会这样夸我，数原龙友没有把这句话说出口。

“太天真了可不好哦，大明星。”

“你管我。”

后来他们又东聊了点西聊了点，直到数原龙友说再不说点能播的他就要被解雇了的时候，片寄凉太才开始对着镜头重新营业。

数原龙友慢慢地从摄像机后面看着他，看着他像变脸似的摆出第一次和他见面时候的营业性笑容，熟练地说着讨观众喜欢又能立好人设的话，这时数原龙友才发现，原来不知不觉中片寄凉太已经不会对他摆出处理人情世故用的那副面孔了，明明才只是第二次见面，却愿意向他展现真实的自己，轻松得像多年后重逢的朋友。

到了超市后挑挑拣拣，很快差不多堆满了一车的食材，大部分还是零食，数原龙友怀疑起片寄凉太平时究竟是不是不会做饭，毕竟上次的饭让他有点难忘，各种意义上。

经过肉食区的时候，数原龙友突然拿起了两盒鸡肉放进了购物车里，还对片寄凉太说待会儿拐过去买点面粉。

“？”片寄凉太看着他。

“我之前不是说给你做饭吗，隼说你喜欢吃炸鸡，待会儿拍完了我给你做。”数原龙友说，“放心，我来付钱。”

“我自己吃的炸鸡，我自己付钱。”片寄凉太说完推着小车往前走，数原龙友赶紧跟上，“哎我来付就行了。”

“都说了我付。”片寄凉太反驳。

“我付。”数原龙友说。

“我付。”片寄凉太说。

旁边经过的居民有幸目睹了明星片寄凉太和节目摄影师在超市拌嘴的稀有画面。

04

最后鸡肉钱是数原龙友付的，片寄凉太说当数原龙友举起他的胳膊看到他的肌肉时，他就果断放弃了和他进行这个话题。

回家路上片寄凉太答应了数原龙友去公寓附近的公园玩了一会儿“王子秋千”，因为他说再不拍点观众喜欢看的他真的要被解雇了。

到家后片寄凉太钻到厨房开始料理他的食材，过程坎坷，时不时还扭过头问抬着摄像机的数原龙友下一步要怎么做，这倒让数原龙友确定了他是真的不会做饭，上次做成那样还算是超常发挥了。

吃饭时已经天黑了，最后把做好的算得上是料理的东西摆好在桌子上，对着摄像机营业了一下，就算真正结束拍摄，后面就看节目组后期制作的发挥了。

当数原龙友把摄像机关上的时候，片寄凉太一下子丢掉勺子瘫在椅子上，“累死我了，做饭可真累。”

“怎么样都没有你之前那段时间累吧，大明星。”

“你能不能别这么叫我？”

“我去给你做炸鸡，坐好等着吃吧，凉太。”

片寄凉太错愕地转过头，看到数原龙友只留给他一个背影，他盯着看了一会儿他都不转过身来，只好盯着餐桌上的吊灯发呆。

发呆发够了，闻到了炸鸡下锅的香味，索性起身走进厨房观摩起来。片寄凉太用力吸了吸鼻子，被数原龙友开口制止，“别吸这么起劲，油烟可不是好东西，我也没下毒。”

片寄凉太只好乖乖站在一边等着。

最后炸鸡是被他直接在厨房站着吃完的，俗称“趁热”。

“好吃不？”

“好吃。”

“对吧，”数原龙友看着吮着手指的片寄凉太，说，“把你做的刚刚那碟不知道什么东西拿进来。”

“什么？你要吃吗？”

“我给你加工一下，能吃。”

数原龙友把片寄凉太刚刚的饭加工完分成两份，一人一碗坐在餐桌两边，异口同声，“我开动了。”

吃饭的时候他们都沉默着，各怀心思。片寄凉太不知道数原龙友在想什么，但是他知道的是，自己和数原龙友在一起相处，很开心。

05

小算盘打得噼里啪啦响的佐野玲於，在片寄凉太这期节目的演播室版录完之后，约着之前说好的七个人出来聚餐。

最后到的是数原龙友和片寄凉太，当他俩一起走进烤肉店包间的时候，余下的五个人已经不觉得有什么奇怪的了，甚至已经在他们到来之前吐槽了三百八十回。

“你们不会跟我说，你俩在这家店门口碰到的吧？”佐野玲於说道。

“你别说，还真是。”数原龙友说道。

“骗谁呢。”小森隼小小声吐槽了一句，被旁边的白滨亚岚不轻不重地敲了下脑袋。

小森隼更委屈了，他哪里说错话了！他只是把事实说了出来而已！

于是不服气的小森隼借着自己躲在白滨亚岚身后，大声地告状，“我刚刚录完了凉太君的那期节目！我说你们两个能不能收敛一点啊！名mc我都不知道要怎么给你们接话了！”

“就是就是！隼都和我们说了！你们这是……这是扰乱社会秩序！”佐野玲於仗着在场没人会揍他大声附和。

片寄凉太看着自己胳膊肘往外拐的两个弟弟，“不是，怎么就扰乱社会秩序了？”

“人气偶像片寄凉太和摄像师公然调情，这不是扰乱社会秩序是什么！”

“不会吧，这都没剪掉吗？”数原龙友举起的啤酒杯停在半空，看来不止失业了他可能要被暗杀。

“好了隼，你不要吓他了。”白滨亚岚笑嘻嘻地看着躲在自己背后的小森隼说。

“没有播，隼和玲於骗你的。”曼迪解释道，下一秒被佐野玲於一个爆栗伺候。

“啪”地一声数原龙友把啤酒杯拍在桌子上，拉起袖子露出自己的大花臂站起身就往小森隼那边走，“小森隼我今天就把你皮给剥了。”

“哇啊啊！！！亚岚君救我！！！”小森隼边大喊边往角落钻。

另一个皮孩佐野玲於正靠着旁边的土豆看戏。

在白滨亚岚推着小森隼出去，片寄凉太拉着数原龙友的混乱画面中，角落里一直没有出声的中务裕太突然“咻”地一下站了起来，指着数原龙友的鼻子用满满的弹舌音说，“龙友君，今天、我才要把你的皮给剥了！”

全场安静了两秒，似乎在消化中务裕太在认真骂数原龙友的事实，佐野玲於第一个回过神来，“裕太君喝醉了吧，刚刚你们没来之前他就喝了好多。”

吐槽也是吐得最多的。

“唉？”数原龙友疑惑了。

“数原龙友！你知不知道，嗝、因为人手不够，我被调去隼的节目组了，你不知道吧！”中务裕太说，“但是你知道！我是个干剪辑的吧！”

“你拍的所有片段，都是，本大爷一个人，剪的。”

“我那天加班加到很晚，很晚，我很想Mairo和Arubi，但是我不能回去，”中务裕太越说越委屈，“因为你小子拍的东西里！就没什么能播的！”

片寄凉太明白了，刚刚小森隼都是听中务裕太说的。

“但是，我也拍了能播的啊，你看凉太家里的固定摄像头，厨房做饭，还有王子秋千……”

“本大爷看你们都要看瞎了，听你声音都听烦了！我不干了，我要辞职！”说完中务裕太趴回桌子上，嘴里念叨着家里的两只刺猬。

“不要这样裕太君！”白滨亚岚也演了起来，抓着他的肩膀一副痛心的模样，“该辞职的是龙友君！”

“我看面桑也挺欠揍的。”数原龙友突然来了一句。

“为什么！明明是亚岚说的！关我什么事！”曼迪反驳，身旁的佐野玲於笑得打滚。

片寄凉太看着闹哄哄的包厢，不顾形象地大笑了起来。等到数原龙友恐吓完小森隼回到他旁边的时候，片寄凉太还笑个不停。

“怎么，这么开心？”

片寄凉太抹了抹被笑出的眼泪，“是啊，好久没这么开心了，和大家在一起真好。”

“……我也是。”

06

后来结束后各回各家，片寄凉太上了数原龙友的车让他送回家，说遇到图谋不轨的粉丝怎么办，数原龙友答应他一个打好几个的。

“唉你会被解雇吗？”在车上时，片寄凉太冷不丁地说了一句。

“你听那小子瞎说，”数原龙友说，“演播室里的都录好了，肯定都是能播的。不过我还是过两天请裕太吃顿饭好了，感谢他保住我的饭碗。”

“如果小泉桑知道了，她肯定会把你投诉了。”片寄凉太说，“如果你被解雇了，要不要来和我搭档唱个歌？”

“不是，你个没良心的还真的想我丢掉现在这工作啊？要和你搭档，你的粉丝怕不是会撕了我。还有你经纪人那边还拜托你保密了。”

“你想得美，我不是无条件的。”

“那你开个条件？”

“我想听你唱首歌。”

数原龙友转过头看了看他，黑暗中片寄凉太的大眼睛在路灯的照耀下像汇聚了星辰大海。这片星辰中似乎又孕育着一个个小火花，啪啦啪啦地一个个跳进数原龙友的心里。

他没有说话，在路边安稳地把车停好，清了清嗓子，“给你唱首《桜色舞うころ》*吧。”

数原龙友闭上了眼睛，缓缓开口。

不同于数原龙友平时说话的低音，清脆的声音从他的喉咙中慢慢溢出，回荡在小小的车厢里。数原龙友感受到片寄凉太在目不转睛地盯着他看，有点紧张，一个音飘了，正想笑笑以示尴尬的时候，片寄凉太的声音在耳边响起，“继续，不要停。”

数原龙友最后唱了半首，在最后一个音收的时候，片寄凉太给予了他单调却热烈的掌声。

“谢谢你龙友君，很好听哦，我说真的。”

数原龙友却害羞起来，不敢看片寄凉太 “行了，那赶紧回家吧。”

数原龙友发动了车，沿着马路缓缓向前开，两个人也不再说话，静静地坐着。车开得不快，就像如果到达了终点之后，他和片寄凉太的关系也暂时告一段落似的。虽然佐野玲於说，以后大家有空都可以聚一聚，但是成年人的时间哪有这么多空闲，何况在演艺圈做着台前幕后工作的他们，半夜被一个电话送上飞机飞到国外也不是没有可能的事情。

数原龙友不让自己多想，伸手按开了电台，刚好在播片寄凉太的新歌。

“哟，在播你的歌呢。”数原龙友看了片寄凉太一眼，却发现他没精神地盯着路面，“困了吗？要不要睡一会儿？”

片寄凉太摇摇头，“不是，只是不太想回到家，一回去想到又要面对好忙好忙的工作，就很累。”

“我想和龙友君，和大家呆在一起。”

数原龙友把电台的声音调小了一点，“其实啊，我一开始以为你是那种看不起人的大明星，还想着隼那家伙把我叫过来是不是要陷害我。”

“但是我现在倒是想谢谢他还来不及。”

片寄凉太笑出声，“那你刚刚还说要揍他。”

“不揍他那小子会嘚瑟到明年。”数原龙友说。

片寄凉太灌了酒的脑袋顿了两秒后反应过来了，“你这是在告白吗？”

数原龙友却头也不转地看着路面，“哪有，你喝傻了吧。”

“你才喝傻了。”片寄凉太说。

数原龙友笑了笑。我哪有资格来拥有你，明明连想法都不应该有。

到公寓楼下，片寄凉太非要数原龙友送他到家门口，数原龙友掰扯不过他，只好跟着上去。

打开门片寄凉太就往沙发上躺，灯也不开，数原龙友倚在他玄关的鞋柜上，叫他快点去洗漱睡觉。

“我好像有点喝醉了。”片寄凉太一动不动，捂着额头一副很难受的样子。

数原龙友知道他是装的，却还是走过去，蹲到他身边问他，“要不要我给你煮点醒酒汤？”

“不要。”片寄凉太说。

“那我回去了，家里还有两只狗没喂。”

“我让面桑和玲於去帮你喂了。”

“他们哪有我家钥匙？”

“裕太君给的。”

数原龙友默默在心里将请中务裕太吃饭这件事划掉。

“那我也得走了。”数原龙友站起身，迈开腿就逃跑似的走向门口。他确实在逃跑，他不是傻子，他知道片寄凉太在想什么，要来不及了，他怕自己忍不住，他怕自己不能对片寄凉太说出拒绝的话。这段关系应该到这个点就可以了，不能再进一步了，再过，就越界了。

片寄凉太却从后面抱住了他。

数原龙友愣在原地。青年的细细的手臂正在环抱着他，下巴搭在他的肩膀上。

数原龙友维持着最后的从容，“放开我凉太，这样对你我都不好。”

“你还不懂吗？”片寄凉太说，“现在是我对你图谋不轨。”

07

多个月后，片寄凉太再次发行的新歌里，给他和音的数原龙友的名字开始进入了大众的视野，而这只是一切故事的开始。

*来自凉太的solo曲《Possible》  
*形象参考大梦想家里的黑发yupi形象  
*参考CDTV舞台的圆圆solo

（我知道拍东西不可能没有其他工作人员在场，但是为了情节就这样安排啦！让他们享受两个人独特的私密时间吧。）


End file.
